Xander Jarak
Alexander "Alex" Zackery, formerly known as Xander Jarak, is a member of the Inquisition, being a part of the Radical Recongregators, and a member of the Ordo Machinum, though he has sometimes worked with the Ordo Xenos. There is little known about this mysterious Inquisitor, as the truth is that he is a survivor of the the Auretian Technocracy, a technologically-advanced and peaceful independent human civilization scattered across several star systems of the Milky Way Galaxy, before being conquered and destroyed by Horus Lupercal. Having been born with the mutant ability of a Perpetual, Alex has lived far longer than normal human beings without the aid of mechanical or bio-engineering. Alexander is also an ally of the mysterious chapter, the Zero Legion, who discovered him in the late 32nd Millennium, and they share a distaste for the Ecclesiarchy, viewing them as greedy individuals, and thus he wishes to bring back an age of science and prosperity for mankind. History Early Life Once known as Xander Jarak, he was born on the planet Aureus, and a member of the Auretian Technocracy, and advanced civilization on par, perhaps even greater, than the Imperium of Man. Interested in mankind's past, and the prosperity of the Technocracy, Xander would sometimes explore nearby worlds for more STC, finding several and presenting them to Fabricator Consul, making copies of them first, before he eventually joined the army. He served with great skill and commitment, rising through the ranks until he became a member of the elite force known as The Brotherhood. Despite his new position, Xander still spent time studying the various STC, a privilege given to him because of his new rank, and making various discoveries and copies of them for later study. Coming of Horus Lupercal Xander's world came to an end when the Imperium's 63rd Expeditionary Fleet, under the command of Horus Lupercal, Warmaster and Primarch of the Sons of Horus Legion, arrived. While the rest of The Brotherhood accompanied Fabricator Consul Emory Salignac, Xander and a few were to remain behind, as bringing the entire elite force might be seen as hostile. This decision would save Xander's life. For not soon after their arrival, Salignac and his bodyguards were murdered by Horus and his Space Marines, the Primarch having already been corrupted by Chaos. Stating a lie that the Technocracy had attended to murder him, Horus had the Imperial forces launch an invasion on the Technoracy in order to acquire their STC, so as to use them in order to sway to Adeptus Mechanicus in his rebellion against the Emperor. Fall of the Auretian Technocracy Fleeing from Aureus Alexander Zackery The Zero Legion Joining the Inquisition Age of Apostasy Appearance A man of average height, Alexander possesses a rugged appearance. His build is lean, but muscular and is completely devoid of scars except for a large X-shaped one on his back. He has short, spiky black hair, shaved on the side, brown eyes and tribal markings going across his right eye, as well as a thin beard and goatee on his chin. In the past, his hair was a bit longer and combed backwards. Alex wears a long brown coat that he has worn forever, light brown pants, black boots with metal guards, a grey shirt with a chest plate over it, and a white necktie around his throat. His Inquisitorial seal is attached to a metal chain that hangs from his brother leather belt, though he used to own a larger version tied around his neck. He also keeps a green bandana he had during his time in the Auretian Technocracy and keeps it tucked into his pocket. In his early days of the Inquisition, he wore green pants and shirt, while wearing the bandana on his head. Personality Abilities Alexander is a Perpetual, meaning he is effectively immortal, never aging and capable of ultimately healing almost any injury as a result of his extraordinarily rapid and efficient cellular regeneration. It was thanks to this that he survived the fall of the Technocracy and lived to this day. Wargear Acolytes Retinue Since becoming an Inquisitor, Alex has acquired various members to his retinue over the past 10 millennia, though always being picky of who should join since they are the ones who learn his secret. Some times the group may range from small to large, and can be considered an odd bunch of people, but are selected by Alex to serve certain tasks and thus are quite effective. However, he never recruits those of the Ecclesiarchy or Adeptus Sororitas, unless it benefits him somehow. Presently, his current retinue consists of: Cad Royce A mysterious person, Cad has been with Alexander than most other members of the team. Little is known about him, but it is suggested he may be a rogue Imperial Assassin, or perhaps having been part of a Death Cult. Only Alex knows Cad's origins, but does not speak about them. Nevertheless, Cad has proven to be equally loyal to Alex as he is bloodthirsty, enjoying killing his master's enemies, no matter who they are. He wields many throwing knives, coated in various poisons, but his main weapons are a pair of dual blades made from an unknown metal (believed to be C'Tan Phase Weapons), and a modified lasgun with a scope attached. Serena Violet Alex's current Acolyte, Serena Violet was one of the millions of humans affected by the Damocles Gulf Crusade, the first conflict between the Imperium and Tau Empire. Despite being only twelve-years old at the time, Serena's latent psychic powers activated under the stress, and inadvertently killed a Kroot Pack. Alex, who was visiting the planet at the time, searching for any lost relics or technology, discovered the young female, and seeing her potential, took Serena in. He later discovered that she is a descendant from the Auretian Technocracy, and thus Alex has kept her by his side since than. With years of training, and bio-mechanic enhancements, Serena has become a force to be reckoned with, wielding a double-sided bladed power sword, which can be empowered by her psychic abilities, she has faced many foes while traveling with Alex, always coming out alive, and her opponent a corpse on the ground. They are shown to have a close bond with each other, with Alex acting as a father-figure for Serena. Kel-Dan A Leximechanic, Kel-Dan serves as Alexander's sage, recording gathered data of the Inquisitor's various tasks that requires recording, as well as assisting his master with other tasks that require his skills. To support him, Kel-Dan has several Servo-Skulls and a Calligraphus Servitor to assist him, and is usually accompanied by a Gun-Servitor and Battle-Servitor for protection. A rather old Tech-Priest, Kel-Dan has been with Alex for quite a while, serving him faithfully and never leaving his master's side. Victoria A Blank, which is a human with the rare Pariah Gene, Victoria serves as Alexander's Untouchable, protecting him and his Retinue from psychic-based powers. Due to uneasiness that her anti-psychic presence gives off, Victoria rarely interacts with the rest of the team. However, she is well respected by the rest of the Retinue, due to her bravery to protect them from hostile psykers of both Xenos and Chaos origins. Though she rarely fights, Victoria is armed with a Laspistol that she keeps at her side. Besides that, she is also protected by the current Bellum. Thompson Xael Formerly part of the Catchan Jungle Fighters, Sergeant Thompson Xael is a skilled medic and soldier, having saved many of his comrades just as he has killed many enemies. Recognizing Xael's talents, Alex made him a part of his retinue, serving as his group's Chirurgeon. With a fierce heart and strong will in him, Xael has proven to be very effective as torturer and interrogator, always getting what he wants from his prisoners. At the same time, he has saved his fellow team members many times while following Alex, displaying firm loyalty and dedication. Xael is armed with a Mark IV Hellcarbine, a Catachan Combat Knife, as well as the medical equipment one would expect from a person of his position. Sometimes he wield a Hellgun instead of the Hellcarbine. Isaac Boris A Kasrkin, the elite forces from Cadia, Isaac was a respected Lieutenant who served in several campaigns and gained many honours that he eventually caught Alex's attention. Known for possessing strong courage and hatred for the forces of Chaos, Isaac has served well in Alex's retinue as a Storm Trooper, and leads The Brotherhood, Alex's personal military force. He wields a Power Sword, a Hot Shot Lasgun, a Laspistol, and wears a Storm Trooper Carapace Armour. Sometimes, Isaac would wield a Flamer, having used that type of weaponry many times against Chaos Forces. Ulan Jerish There are times when Alex needs a more subtle approach in handling matters, or a target eliminated quietly and without hassle. To that, he recruited the Venenum Temple assassin, Ulan Jerish, into his retinue. A master with different poisons, Ulan also has a good understanding of her targets, knowing best when to strike and what kind of substance to use in order to kill them. Though she does not get involved in combat, she carries several hidden, poison-covered throwing knives, and a pair of combat daggers, coated in poison. For her last line of defense, Ulan has a Digital Weapon disguised as a ring that fires a powerful, armour penetrating laser. She sometimes works with Cad. Talia Cazri A Tech-Priest Genetor of the Adeptus Mechanicus, Alex met Talia when he was visiting Forge World Calces. Having noticed her unique skills in studying the genetic and biology of both humans and xenos, Alex recruited her into his Retinue to help study new xenos, and create new weapons against the known ones. Unable to resist the chance to study more corpses develop new genetic breakthroughs, Talia readily joined Alex. During her time with Alex, Talia has already studied hundreds of xeno species and discovered new information about existing Xenos and the human biology. Having always worked with corpses, Talia is not afraid to get dirty in order to find new discoveries. She is assisted by various types of Servitors for her works as she is sometimes in her personal lab or out in the field. Finley Sillong Alexander is one of the few Inquisitors who employs the use of Abhumans. The Ratling Finley Sillong is a prime example. A master longshooter and trailblazer, Finley serves as both Alex's second sniper, as well as infiltrator and guide through dangerous terrain. Finley has used his skills many times for Alex, in taking out targets, infiltrating dangerous and secured areas to retrieve information, objects and spy on enemies. To show his gratitude to Finley, Alex has been working to help the surviving Ratlings find a new home, earning Finley's respect and loyalty. Daunsal Rodrick Born from the Calixis Sector, Daunsal Rodrick is the Primaris Psyker that is attached to Alexander's retinue. A powerful psyker, Daunsal has mastered various arts of the psychic lore, including temporal manipulation, hence Alex's decision to add him to his team. Like his fellow Primaris Psyker, Cauldwelle, Daunsal also possesses a rather grey view of the galaxy, and shares similar views with Alexander, and hence is one of his most loyal subordinates. Using his most prominent ability, precognition, Daunsal's vision into the future has saved Alex and his team countless times in the past. He also acts a mentor for Alex's psychic Acolyte, Serena Violet. Bellum-21 The being known as Bellum-21 is a heavily modified Servitor, that combines the abilities of both the Battle Servitor and Combat Servitor, looking similar to the rare Herakli Servitor variant. Standing taller than humans, but shorter than Ogryns, Bellum-21 is used to protect the non-combatant members of Alex's Retinue. Created by Alex himself, the current Bellum is the twenty-first generation of his line, since it takes much to create this kind of Servitor for Alex. Vaed Ozer A former Justicar of the Adeptus Arbites, Vaed was born from the low class members of a Hive World, thus allowing him to see the unfairness of those unfortunate, and the abuse of power of the greedy nobility. These factors birthed a strong sense of justice within Vaed, and eventually earned him a place among the Imperial's galactic police force. Swiftly rising through the ranks of the Adeptus Arbites, the Justicar Vaed Ozer gained a reputation as a hero of the people, hunting and executing corrupt officials whenever they may be with relentless fury. It was during a certain case that he caught the attention of Alexander. Listening to the Recongregator Inquisitor's views on the current Imperium, Vaed found a kinship in Alex and readily joined his Retinue. Since then, Vaed has served Alexander well time and time again, hunting down Xenos, Heretics, crimelords, corrupt nobles and politics, possessing the same sense of justice he did as an Arbitrator. Vaed is equipped with a Verispex Armour, and wields a Ultima Pattern Arbites Power Maul and a Vox Legi-Pattern Arbites Combat Shotgun. Raphelia An Astropath, Raphelia was selected by Alex to become a part of his entourage due to her incredible skills. Since than, she has served well in helping Alex in communicating with various people, including his allies. Due to her role, Raphelia is privy to Alex's secret agendas, but has so far remain loyal to him. Despite that, Alex has Raphelia watched carefully, and if necessary, have her eliminated. Dagg Quark One of the rare few Ogryns with slightly more intelligence than the rest of their brethren, the Bone'ead Dagg Quark serves as the heavy muscle of Alex's retinue. Dagg earned the Inquisitor's attention after he brutally ripped apart Necrons after his squad was killed by them. Recognizing a loyal and fierce warrior, Alex had Dagg transferred to his team. Though not the smartest, Dagg is without doubt loyal to his teammates, willing to face even impossible odds to protect them. In battle, he either wields a modified version of the twin-barrelled Mauler Autocannon, with a Chain Axe attached so to be used for melee, and a Rippa Gun as a secondary weapon, as well as a Power Maul. Benedict MacSaul A stubborn Squat, Benedict MacSaul, called Mac for short, has a temper that contrasts his short stature. Knowing the determination and courage of this Abhuman race, Alexander recruited Mac, and his group of Squats, into his Retinue, in return for helping the near-extinct Squats in finding a new home. Making sure of his promise, Alex has found several worlds for Mac's people to settle on and re-plant their roots. In return, Mac and his subordinates have proven their loyalty and worth to Alex during his travels. Wielding a Power Axe and Bolt Pistol, Mac rides on a Attack Bike when charging into his enemies ahead of the others, accompanied by The Brotherhood forces and his fellow Squats, or wears a Squat Exo-Armour with different armaments. Having also lost his left arm, Mac replaced it with a bionic arm that can change into a rocket launcher, using it in the event of losing his range weapon. Due to their atrocities towards his race, Mac enjoys fighting Orks and Tyranids, feeling satisfaction when they die before his feet. Jarro Like most Inquisitors, Alexander has a Jokaero Weaponsmith named Jarro. Despite being a Xeno, Jarro is well-respected by the Inquisitor and the rest of the team. His psychic, telepathic and telekinetic abilities, combined with his incredible skills in forging amazing inventions from random parts and nearby materials. Jarro is also the only member of the retinue that knows Alexander full past as a member of the Auretian Technocracy and his relationship with the Techno Dominion. Asar Vytan Hailing from the Vindicare Temple, Asar Vytan is a master sniper and assassin serving under Alex as a part of his Retinue. Whenever Alex needs someone killed, but that target is to far away or in a location where getting up close and personal is impossible, Asar is the one who is given the job to deliver the kill. Highly skilled with his Exitus Rifle, many say that Asar was born to become an assassin, and he relishes the chance of using his skills against his master's enemies. Along with the standard weapons of the Vindicare Temple, Asar also wields wrist-band laspistols with built in Digital Weapons. Naya Pawk A member of the Callidus Temple, Naya Pawk serves as one of Alex's personal assassins, eliminating any threats or infiltrating areas in order to gain information that he needs. During infiltration and assassination missions, Naya makes sure to study the person she takes the form of, in order to trick her target better. Other times Naya serves as a hidden bodyguard, such as when Alex is at public areas, she will be nearby, in disguise, waiting to defend her master if Alex is attacked. Naya is noted for her dark blue hair, and wields the usual weapons of the Callidus Assassins: A C'Tan Phase Sword, a Neural Shredder, and several Poison Blades she keeps on her person. Manasseh A mysterious Adeptus Astarte of an unknown chapter, this hulking figure has been with Alex longer than any other member of Alex's Retinue. He wears a pitch-black armour with grey trims and never removes his helmet. Little is known about Manasseh's past, and probably only Alex knows his history, and it is believed that sometime in his past, Manasseh performed an act that shamed him, forcing him to leave his chapter and thus seek redemption. Whatever the case, Manasseh has shown to be extremely loyal to the Inquisitor, always being by his side and fighting the strongest enemies, whether they are Xenos, Daemons or Heretics. Manasseh's wargear consists of a master-crafted plasma pistol and Bolter, as well as a relic Power Sword, Clapsholas. The weapon is of unknown origins, but its blade is so sharp is capable of cutting through space, and is harmful to Daemons. Bykan Macke An infamous mercenary, Bykan has a surprisingly large arsenal of weapons at his disposal. His first meeting with Alex was not a positive one, as the Inquisitor left the man near death, as well as missing several limbs and an eye. Being impressed with his skills however, Alex offered to save Bykan's life if he joined his retinue. Seeing how he had no other option, Bykan agreed. He now has cybernetic limbs to replace his old ones, and a bionic eye with different types of lenses for various uses. Along with augmenting his strength and speed, Bykan's mechanical limbs can also hold a hidden arsenal of weapons for the mercenary to use, as well as built in Digital Weapons, with his right arm concealing a hidden chansword. Along with being extra muscle, Bykan's experience on the field, as well as various contacts in the underworld section of the Imperium have proved valuable for Alex when the Inquisitor requires more "shadier" allies. He does not get along with fellow teammate Vaed Ozer, for reasons that are obvious. Olenis Rey'a'Nor A member of the famous House Rey'a'Nor, Olenis serves the head Navigator of Alexander's vessel, Legacy Eternal. Olenis' skills in navigating through the Warp has served Alex well, guiding his ship through the best path and rarely coming into trouble such as Warp Daemons or the other perils of Warp Travel. In return for her great service, Alexander has ensured to keep some of the more ruthless Inquisitors away from her House. Marel Izan Having lived for thousand of years, Alexander has created an impressive intelligence network. In order to keep it running in prefect order, he always employs the assistance of an Info-Cyte from the Vanus Temple to aid him. Marel Izan is the current Info-Cyte and is a part of Alex's Retinue. Highly skilled at his occupation, having done several successful assassinations in the past before meeting Alex, Marel enjoys a challenge and shows great delight and honour in maintaining his new master's massive network of information, as well as hacking into other data-networks that would normally take months to acquire. To aid Marel, Alex has given the Vanus operative several bionic augmentations and implants, as well as Servitors to assist him. However, his main form of assistance is a modified Servo-Skull designed by Alex, nicknamed Quin. Johan Von Kalcieus Johan von Kalcieus was once a Captain of the Imperial Navy. Young yet skilled, Johan developed a reputation for his unorthodox tactics, though they did yield good results. This fame was enough to earn the attention of Alexander, that the Inquisitor recruited the young captain to command his personal vessel, the Legacy Eternal. Feeling honoured to command such a ship, Johan has led with pride and charisma during the Inquisitor's travels, battling various vessels of Xenos origin, as well as those commanded by Heretics and other rogue humans and mutants. Noxin Gelder Leader of several of his colleagues, Noxin is Alexander's head Techsorcist, assisting him in recovering lost ancient tech, purging those corrupted by the Warp. As a member of the Ordo Machinum, Alex has a closer relationship with Noxin than the rest of his team, due to both of them wanting to find lost technology and return them back to mankind. They also share a hatred towards the Dark Mechanicus, just like Talia and Kel-Dan. Along with fellow Techsorcist, Noxin is accompanied by several Servitors to aid him in his work in battling against the forces of Chaos. Quin Quin is a modified Servo-Skull, created by Alex but is currently used by the Vanus Temple assassin, Marel. Quin is capable of hacking into various data-networks, transferring the information to Marel so he can decipher them. Due to his small size, Quin can get into areas that others could not. Along with that function, Quin also serves for doing recon and delivering messages for Alex. Ed Ghaon Originally, Ed Ghaon was a Sergeant of the Armageddon Steel Legion, he earned a reptutation as a master trapper, drawing in his targets before consuming them in death of his well placed traps. His skills with explosives later earned him a position within the Officio Sabatorum, where he used his talents to cause substantial property damage to his targets, and sabotaging any hopes for them to recover. Alexander, having need of such a man that is capable of causing collateral damage to his enemies, approached Ghaon and added him to his entourage. Now Ghaon can expand his demolition skills even more while traveling with Alex, showing much enthusiasm doing so. A unique pattern of Ghaon is that he uses modified Servo-Skulls with built in charges to infiltrate fortified facilities. He controls them with bionic implants, as to better guide them towards weak spots before setting them off, preventing Ghaon from having to risk engaging his target directly. Ghaon can control up to ten Servo-Skulls at a time, and also wields a Missile Launcher and Plasma Gun too. Legacy Eternal The Mars-class Battlecruiser, Legacy Eternal, is Alexander's personal ship. Given to him by the Adeptus Mechanicus as a gift for giving them several discovered relics of humanity's past, such as STCs (not before making multiple copies of them) the Cruiser has served Alex time and time again. This multi-role vessel is highly useful for the Inquisitor and his constant travel across the stars. It has also been modified with a built in Repulsion field granted to Alex by the Zero Legion. The Brotherhood Named in memory of the elite force of the Auretian Technocracy, The Brotherhood is Alexander's personal private army of Storm Troopers. They wear a variant, and more advanced version of the Carparace Armour that gives them better protection and at the same time, flexible. They wield either Hot Shot Lasguns, Shotguns, Missile Launchers, Hellpistol, Grenade Launchers, Sniper Rifles, Hellcarbines or Hellguns, The Brotherhood soldiers are shown to be much more resilient, flexible and braver than other Storm Troopers. There have been debates of where these troopers come from, as The Brotherhood rarely remove their helmets. While most believe that these troopers were once orphans drawn from Schola Progenium, but a small few believe that they may originate from other origins, perhaps genetically-engineered, vat-grown human clones, artificially augmented. The only one who knows the truth is Alexander, and his small inner circle of trustworthy comrades. Allies Zero Legion Adeptus Mechanicus Haldin Caelum Not an actual member of Alex's retinue, Haldin is a member of the House Caelum, a family that has a long line of Rogue Traders. Recognizing the possibility of gaining even more wealth of aligning with Alexander, Haldin sometimes joins the Inquisitor on his journey, visiting lost worlds or supplying him with various resources. In return, Alex has allowed Haldin to set up many operations and businesses for his family, as well as copies of found STCs for House Caelum's use. Alex also helped Haldin's family set up business deals with the advanced Techno Dominion. Yawser Cuvin Techno Dominion Enemies Black Legion Among all the Chaos Forces, Alexander's hatred towards the Black Legion is well-known. While a shared trait in all loyal Imperial Citizens towards the servants of Chaos, Alex's hatred is more personal than others could imagine. For it was the Black Legion who were responsible for the destruction of his home, the Auretian Technocracy, led by their Primarch, Horus Lupercal. As such, Alexander despises them above all others, and relishes at any chance to kill Chaos Space Marines of that Traitor Legion, or those affiliated with them. His grudge against them is well known among other Inquisitors, as well as high-ranking Imperial Officers, and very few mention the Legion's name in Alex's presence, less they wish to earn his wrath. World Eaters Emperor's Children Dark Mechanicus Quotes By About Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition